Sunrise
by geromeee
Summary: Muses are so hard to come by these days... (ABANDONED)


**An:** Hi Guys! after a year of Hiatus, Im finally back, and this time, with a bleach fanfic! I hope you like this fanfic! It's meant to be a oneshot in a series of oneshots, but if you guys want me to change it into a full story, i have no problem with that, just comment. This is for Project PULL. If you dont know what that is, here is a link. Go educate yourself.

.net/u/2125596/Bookaholic711

Disclaimer: This disclaimer be claiming that i dont claim to own Bleach.

**Ps:** Reviews are always welcome. Flames are as well.

* * *

**Rukia**

Rukia's eyes lingered on the fiery sunrise before closing the blinds. It was such a pretty orange color, delicate, but with a strong substantiality. She rolled out of her bed, stretching and yawning like a cat. She smiled. Watching the sun rise or set always filled her mind with inspiration. And artists, like herself, were always hungry for inspiration, for a muse.

Rukia didn't have a set muse. Her taste changed every few months. The longest time that she ever stuck to one thing was last year, when she had an infatuation with the moon, but, just as with her other muses, the moon drifted out of her mind, only to be replaced by a shining sun. And so, for the past four months, Rukia had been painting furiously, trying to capture the suns essence and presence at sunrise, only to have it elude her. The problem was that she was too damn slow. By the time she had gotten a mere grasp of the sunrise, it had already floated out of her reach. By the time she had thought she had caught it at sunset, it would sink below the horizon.

She frowned, tugging on her bangs, as she usually did when she was nervous. She might as well try, once more, before she gave up on this muse. She took out a new canvas and set it on her easel, a gift from her brother Byakuya. After rinsing her brushes, and taking out several tubes of paint ranging from light yellow, to deep red, she noticed that she had no orange.

This was a dilemma. How was anyone to paint the sun without orange? _Not to mention orange is my favorite color_ she thought _if I go get some new paint, then the sunrise will be long gone…not to mention that the art store probably isn't even open right now… _In the end, she decided that she would get new paint, and then paint the sunset instead, though she was partial to the sunrise.

She went to kitchen rubbing her eyes. If she wasn't going to paint, she might as well eat.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo Kurosaki was having a horrible morning. His father had actually succeeded in his usual try-to-attack-Ichigo-while-he-is-asleep-routine (by the use of technology, hiding in his son's closet, and the help of his friends, Ryuuken Ishida and Urahara Kisuke), he had overslept, meaning that the usually warm breakfast that his little sister, Yuzu, set for him before she left for school, was rock-cold. He had found his lion-bear (the only trace of Ichigo's childhood left) covered with doilies and frilly ribbons, and when he had shown up to work at the Urahara art store, his friends, Chad, and Uryuu, had ditched him, leaving him without anyone to help him cover the morning shift. And also because Inoue was sick, he had to cover her afternoon shift as well as his morning shift. Life couldn't get any worse than this.

The morning passed by uneventfully, with the majority of Ichigo's time spent helping customers find certain products, or manning the cash register. Before he knew it, it was soon time for his lunch break. He stepped outside of the building, grabbing his hat and coat on the way out.

It was slightly chilly outside, even though the sun was out. He walked down to the Black Cat Café at the end of the street. Black Cat was owned by his dads friend, Yoruichi. He had worked there as a barista during his high school days, before Urahara offered to take him under his wing. Knowing the lazy shop owner's obsession with Yoruichi, he was sure to be lazing about the cafe, nonchalantly flirting with Yoruichi until she became pissed off. And sure enough, when he stepped through the double doors, he saw Urahara sitting down at a table with Yoruichi and his assistant Tessai.

Urahara beckoned for Ichigo to come sit with them. Ichigo strode over to their table and plopped down in the chair opposite Tessai. it took him a second to realize that there was someone else at the table. it wasn't any wonder as to why he hadn't seen her. she was so tiny, and because she was sitting next to Tessai,it made her seem even tinier. she looked up and met his eyes. Ichigo stared back. The girl tugged on her bangs nervously.

"Ah! Strawberry-kun! Bunny-Chan! I never knew you knew each other!" a shrill voice called out from behind him. They both cringed. There was only one menace in the world that voice could belong to...

Yachiru clambered onto the table and sat down in the middle of it. "So...How do you two know each other?" Ichigo scowled. "we don't."

"Ne, Kitty-Chan, Introduce them then! Im gonna go bother Ken-chan!"

Yoruichi smiled. "Ichigo-kun, this is my niece, Rukia Kuchiki. She's an art major, like you."

Urahara waved his fan. "Kuchiki-san, This is my employee, Ichigo Kurosaki. He'll be taking you back to the store with him once he's done with his lunch break. Speaking of which...JINTA! GET A DOUBLE ESPRESSO HERE, STAT!"

The red haired boy nodded, and brought over Ichigo's drink in what seemed like a second. Ichigo nodded in thanks and drained his cup in a minute flat. Funny how coffee made him feel better even on a terrible day. He stood up, ready to go back and take on the afternoon shift. "C'mon Kuchiki-san, lets go to the store."

**Rukia**

The boy, Ichigo had such a pretty color of hair. It was just like a sunset, in a way. the boy stood up, after drinking his coffee at an inhuman speed. "C'mon, Kuchiki-San, lets go to the store." he said, running a hand through his hair. she followed him silently, until the reached the door. "It's Rukia, Kurosaki-san."

He grinned. "If i call you Rukia, you have to call me Ichigo, Okay?"

She blushed. He had a nice smile, and it made his weird grimacing face a whole lot more pleasant. "O-Okay, Ichigo."

Great. Just great. she was making a transition into a new muse already, before she even finished up with her old muse! But somehow, as he took her hand to lead her across the street, she felt that this muse would outlast the others...

**Later**

Rukia applied the last stroke onto her new masterpiece. A grinning boy with hair like the sunset was leading a girl across a street. The sun shone high in the sky above them.

* * *

An: Well? what do you think? Read and Review. I crave your opinion.


End file.
